


Broken Time

by Idianaki



Category: One Piece
Genre: Amnesia, Brotherhood, Family of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Memories, Panic Attacks, Past Character Death, Revolutionary Army (One Piece) - Freeform, Sabo-centric, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Time Travel without explanation, Trauma
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idianaki/pseuds/Idianaki
Summary: Sabo, bez większego wyjaśnienia, stracił przytomność. Kilak dni później Koala zaczęła zauważać jak wiele tak naprawdę nie gra.
Relationships: Koala & Portgas D. Ace, Koala & Sabo (One Piece), Portgas D. Ace & Sabo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Broken Time

**Author's Note:**

> One Piece nie należy do mnie, nie mam żadnych praw do postaci i świata przedstawionego.

_ Koala przyglądała się swojemu kolejnemu przeciwnikowi. Chłopak był - chyba?- odrobinę od niej niższy i prawdopodobnie w podobnym wieku. Nie przypominał jednak kogoś, kto mógłby należeć do Armii. Koala nie była tu długo, może kilka miesięcy, ale wszyscy, których widziała to głównie uchodźcy z krajów zniszczonych lub represjonowanych przez Światowy Rząd, ewentualnie...Eh.. Byli niewolnicy. Tacy jak ona… _

_ Ten chłopak nie miał z nimi nic wspólnego. Wszystko w nim krzyczało “szlachcic”. Od złotych, kręconych włosów, przez błękitno-biały ubiór, zdecydowanie zbyt elegancki, jak na sparing, po ten wnerwiający uśmieszek, gdy patrzył się na nią z wyższością.  _

_ Jakby już wygrał.  _

_ Jakby był od niej lepszy i od początku to wiedział. _

_ Jakby był od niej lepszy z zasady. _

_ A to doprowadzało Koalę do szału. _

_ Kiedy Hack-san dał znak, zaatakowała spokojnie stojącego chłopaka, licząc, że nauczy go, jak kończy się lekceważenie przeciwnika. Jednak zanim zdążyła zadać, chociaż jeden cios, blondyn zniknął jej z oczu. Zorientowała się gdzie jest, dopiero, kiedy poczuła kopniak, skierowany w jej brzuch. Blondyn wziął ją z zaskoczenia. Kolejny cios, tym razem zadany pięścią, dała radę zablokować. Chłopak odsunął się, a ona spróbowała znowu zaatakować. Niebieskooki z łatwością uniknął ataku i wykorzystał go, żeby się do niej zbliżyć. Zanim powalił ją na ziemię, odezwał się do niej. _

_ \- Za wolno - to wszystko, co powiedział.  _

_ Sekundę później Koala gryzła piach, a Hack-san ogłosił zwycięstwo blondyna. Dziewczyna była sfrustrowana. Myślała, że jest silniejsza! Coraz lepiej sobie radziła! Jak mogła tak, łatwo, przegrać? Uderzyła ziemię, na której leżała z frustracją, a w jej uszach echem odbijał się śmiech zwycięzcy. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do tego, czego się spodziewała, nie był on wywyższający albo drwiący. To był szczery, radosny śmiech. Pamięta. Tak samo się śmiała, kiedy była ze Słonecznymi Piratami. _

_ \- Eh, to było zabawne! - Blondyn cały czas się uśmiechał, ale Koala na niego nie spojrzała. - Jesteś dobra! Lubię cię! - Gdy rudowłosa w końcu podniosła wzrok na chłopaka, zobaczyła, że ten wyciąga do niej rękę, a jego oczy niemal błyszczą z podekscytowania. - Jestem Sabo - spojrzał na nią wyczekująco, a ona nie mogła znaleźć śladu tej wyższości i pewności siebie, którą widziała w nim wcześniej. _

_ \- Koala - odpowiedziała, podając mu rękę. _

* * *

Koala nie miała pojęcia, co się dzieje. Sabo nagle zbladł i zaczął się trząść. Kolana zaczęły się pod nim uginać. Jego oczy błądziły chaotycznie po pomieszczeniu. Dziewczyna krzyknęła jego imię, po czym szybko rzuciła się, żeby go złapać. Blondyn stracił przytomność.

* * *

_ Koala uciekała ile sił w nogach. Jej kroki dudniły echem po korytarzu.  _ Cholera _ , pomyślała.  _ Dlaczego ten idiota zawsze musi mnie pakować w kłopoty!

_ Biegnący obok niej blondyn miał na ustach szeroki uśmiech. W wyrazie twarzy nie było ani śladu troski o ich obecną sytuację. Wyglądał jakby te chwile gwarantowały mu zabawę życia. I prawdopodobnie tak było. _

_ \- Możesz przestać! Ugh, naprawdę cię nienawidzę! - Krzyknęła na niego Koala, uderzając go pięścią w głowę. _

_ \- Daj spokój! Nie mów, że ci się nie podobało! - Zaśmiał się chłopak, jego głos kompletnie beztroski. _

_ \- To nie zmienia faktu, że będziemy mieć przez to kłopoty! - Odkrzyknęła rudowłosa, na co ten tylko zaśmiał się głośniej, uznając swoją rację za udowodnioną. - Gdzie ty nas w ogóle prowadzisz? _

_ \- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia! - Odparł radośnie, wyprzedzają ją o kilka kroków i skręcając w lewo, żeby nie mogła go uderzyć. Znowu. _

_ \- Mieszkasz tu od czterech lat! Jak możesz nie wiedzieć?! Sabo! - Krzyczała, starając się znowu z nim zrównać. _

* * *

Dwa dni po tym, jak Sabo został wypuszczony z izby chorych, Koala zaczęła zauważać, że coś jest nie tak. Kiedy lekarz zapytał, czy blondyn odzyskał wspomnienia, ten zdecydowanie zaprzeczył. Rudowłosa mu nie uwierzyła. Była jego najlepszą przyjaciółką od lat. Czy ten idiota naprawdę spodziewał się, że może ją tak łatwo oszukać? Szybko wyłapała te najmniejsze zmiany w jego zachowaniu, a jego amnezja była najłatwiejszym wyjaśnieniem tego,  **skąd** się one wzięły.

Jak to, że nie uśmiechał się, kiedy myślał, że nikt nie patrzy.

Jak to, że jego oczy były pełne poczucia winy.

Jak to, że coraz częściej patrzył się w stronę East Blue.

Był bardziej cichy, spokojny. Skupiał się na pracy.

Sabo unika Dragona. To było chyba najdziwniejsze. Przywódca Armii Rewolucjonistów był mentorem blondyna, najbliższym, co chłopak miał do ojca przez te wszystkie lata. Koala nie mogła znaleźć powodu, by nagle jej przyjaciel zaczął go unikać. A za każdym razem, kiedy się już spotkali, Sabo uciekał wzrokiem jak najdalej od mężczyzny, spuszczał głowę, nie mógł patrzeć na Dragona. I poczucie winy. Całe jego ciało praktycznie krzyczało “poczucie winy”.

Był… nie-Sabo. Coraz mniej przypominał tego radosnego chłopaka, którego poznała lata temu.

* * *

_ \- Itadakimas! - Powiedział Sabo z uśmiechem, kładąc na stole górę jedzenia mogącą się równać wysokością z Red Line.  _

_ \- Gdzie ty to wszystko mieścisz? - westchnęła Koala, wiedząc, że nie uzyska odpowiedzi. Nie ważne ile lat zna Sabo, to jest jedna rzecz, z którą nie może dojść do porządku dziennego.  _

_ \- Nie mam bladego pojęcia - niebieskooki nie przestawał się uśmiechać, nawet, kiedy zaczął jeść. Koala przewróciła oczami, kiedy kilka pomidorów uciekło z jednego z talerzy. Ze wszystkimi manierami, które Sabo znał (nie to, żeby często się fatygował i z nich korzystał) nigdy nie opanował jedzenia w kulturalny sposób. Albo był naprawdę świetny w ignorowaniu, że można jeść inaczej niż jak jakiś bandyta wychowany w dżungli. _

_ \- Auć! - Wydobyło się z ust blondyna, gdy rudowłosa ukłuła jego rękę na swój widelec. _

_ \- Masz swoje Red Line jedzenia! Nie będziesz kraść mojego! Mógłbyś się w końcu nauczyć! - Fuknęła na niego. Sabo udał obrażonego wymamrotał coś o tym, że Koala nie umie się bawić, po czym wrócił do pałaszowania swojej porcji. Dziewczyna nie miała pojęcia, jakim cudem wciąż z nim wytrzymuje. _

* * *

Czerwona lampka zapaliła się po raz pierwszy, kiedy przysiadł się do niej w czasie lunchu, niedługo po tym… “wypadku”. Jego porcja była znacznie mniejsza niż zazwyczaj. Właściwie to niewiele większa niż jej.

Sabo miał ten prawie-idealnie-sztuczny uśmiech na ustach i radośnie rozmawiał z nią o najmniejszych głupotach, wciąż unikając jej wzroku. Jak to miał w zwyczaju, kompletnie zapomniał o istnieniu manier i jakichkolwiek zasad kultury podczas posiłku.

Kiedy wyciągnął rękę w stronę jej talerza, już przygotowała sztućce żeby go powstrzymać przed kradzieżą jej jedzenia… Tylko po to, żeby blondyn zamarł w pół drogi, wpatrzony w przestrzeń. Jego sztuczny uśmiech zniknął z twarzy, a oczy przepełniło poczucie winy i… żałoba? To było chyba najlepsze słowo.

Do końca posiłku się nie odezwał. Był nienaturalnie wręcz spokojny. Koala nigdy nie sądziła, że będzie żałować odkrycia, że blondyn faktycznie zna maniery przy stole.

Ta sytuacja powtarzała się praktycznie przy każdym posiłku, z jedną, niepokojącą zmianą. Czasem Sabo nie próbował podkraść jedzenia z jej talerza. Czasem wyciągał rękę gdzieś w przestrzeń, jakby spodziewając się kogoś znaleźć przy swoim boku. 

* * *

_ Koalę obudziło pukanie do drzwi. Ciemność za oknem poinformowała ją, że wciąż jest środek nocy. Zapaliła niewielką lampkę, która leżała na stole, koło jej łóżka i wstała, wzdychając. _

_ Wiedziała, że cokolwiek to jest, musi być ważne, więc nie może narzekać. Jednak była lekko zaskoczona, kiedy po drugiej stronie drzwi zobaczyła Sabo. Koszulę miał do połowy rozpiętą, włosy całkiem rozczochrane. Wyglądał jakby też dopiero, co wstał. Rudowłosa szybko zauważyła, że jej przyjaciel cały się trzęsie. Od razu wiedziała, co to oznacza, po latach znajomości przyzwyczaiła się do tego. _

_ Zaprosiła blondyna do pokoju. Usiedli na jej łóżku, a ona objęła lekko chłopaka we wspierającym geście. _

_ \- Chcesz o tym porozmawiać? - Spytała, choć dobrze znała odpowiedź. Gdyby nie chciał z nią rozmawiać, to by tu nie przyszedł. _

_ \- Ogień… był wszędzie. Wołałem kogoś… Próbowałem ich dosięgnąć… Widziałem ich twarze… Palili się i krzyczeli… - jego głos się łamał. Po chwili ciszy, kiedy udało mu się, choć trochę uspokoić, kontynuował. - To nie było jak wcześniejsze koszmary… Wcześniej to były fragmenty wspomnień, które mi cały czas umykały. Przynajmniej tak myślę... Najgorsze było w nich właśnie to, że całkowicie znikały, kiedy tylko się obudziłem, nie to, co w nich widziałem. Czasem budziłem się uśmiechnięty, jakby to, co się zdarzyło było  _ **_dobre_ ** _ , by po chwili uświadomić sobie, że  _ **_nic_ ** _ z tego nie pamiętam, że jedyne, co zostało to pustka… Ale teraz… To był  _ **_normalny_ ** _ sen… A raczej normalny koszmar, Koala - powiedział, wciąż się trzęsąc. - Kiedy się obudziłem, płakałem. Nie mogę sobie przypomnieć ani imion, ani głosów, nawet jak wyglądali… Nawet nie wiem ile tam było osób, czy kim dla mnie byli… - Koala zauważyła, że blondyn zaczął trząść się jeszcze bardziej, a jego policzki zrobiły się mokre. - Mam koszmary o ludziach, których nie znam, Koala. Nawet nie mogę się dowiedzieć, kim są, a mimo to nie mogę spać w nocy przez ich krzyki… To może nawet nie być pierwszy raz. Kto wie ile z poprzednich koszmarów też było tylko snami, w których oni płoną żywcem, wołają mnie, a ja przyglądam się ich cierpieniu? Nie mogę sobie przypomnieć żadnego z nich! Jedyne, co jest to ta cholerna pustka! - Zaczął krzyczeć, w pełni już płacząc. _

_ Na co dzień Sabo unikał takich załamań emocjonalnych. Nawet, kiedy poprzedniej nocy miał koszmary, czy nie mógł w ogóle spać, zachowywał tą samą postawę, wówczas praktycznie maskę, radosnego i lekkomyślnego oficera. Jedynie ona oraz kilku oficerów, którzy zajmowali się Sabo po wypadku, widzieli go w takim stanie. I kiedy Koala przytulała go, starając się pocieszyć tylko przez bycie tu, nie mogąc powiedzieć nic nowego, zdając sobie sprawę, że słowa nie pomogą, wiedziała, że to dla niej ważniejsze niż jakikolwiek alarm, który mogliby ogłosić Rewolucjoniści. _

* * *

Potem pojawiły się koszmary.

Cóż, nie do końca. Sabo zawsze miewał koszmary, bardzo ciężkie. Bywało źle, widziała, kiedy przychodził do niej po pomoc. Ale nigdy nie było aż tak źle.

Przez dwa tygodnie, między wyjściem z izby chorych, a ich pierwszą misją, blondyn trzy razy chodził nieprzytomny, z workami pod oczami. Pięć razy, kiedy Koala podeszła do pokoju Sabo, żeby go obudzić, bo potrzebna była jego pomoc, gdy chciała porozmawiać, bo się martwiła, słyszała krzyki.

(Ani razu nie przyszedł do niej po pomoc. To ją najbardziej niepokoiło.)

To tylko utwierdziło ją w przekonaniu, że Sabo odzyskał wspomnienia. Może śnił mu się wypadek? Albo to, co jego… rodzice robili mu w domu? Czy przypadkiem niedługo przed jego ucieczką szlachta nie podpaliła slumsów? Może to widział?

To musiały być wspomnienia. Koala nie miała zamiaru wierzyć w nic innego. Jeśli to wspomnienia, to Sabo jest po prostu skonfundowany. Nagle ma w głowie inne życie. Dziesięć lat innego życia, w innym świecie. To nie tak, że jej nie ufa, że nie chce z nią rozmawiać, że chce ją zostawić. Po prostu musi sobie to wszystko poukładać, połączyć to, kim był z tym, kim jest i wtedy wszystko będzie jak dawniej, prawda?.. Prawda?

Wspomnienia miały sens. Może Sabo przypomniał sobie jakieś dziecięce marzenie, które musiał porzucić, bo jest teraz poszukiwanym przestępcą? Czuje się winny, bo chce opuścić Armię, ale nie może się na to zdobyć, bo za bardzo szanuje Dragona? Bo czuje, że jest mu coś winny?

_ Tak, wspomnienia mają sens _ , myślała Koala.

I kiedy Koala przekonywała się sama, że ma rację, Sabo poszarpał jej całą teorię na kawałki.

* * *

_ \- Ugh - westchnęła Koala, po raz kolejny upadając na ziemię. Sabo stał przed nią, wyciągając do niej jedną rękę, w drugiej trzymając gazrurkę. Koala nie znosiła faktu, że przewyższał ją już o pół głowy. _

_ \- Wciąż za wolno - oznajmił z uśmiechem. - To ile już? Dwadzieścia dwa do szesnastu? - Policzył. _

_ \- Nienawidzę cię - wymamrotała rudowłosa. - Po co ty to w ogóle liczysz? I to jeszcze zawsze od początku? _

_ \- A bo ja wiem? Tak po prostu wydaje się właściwie! _

* * *

\- Hej. - Koala wzdrygnęła się, gdy Sabo zaszedł ją od tyłu. To było normalne. Ta pseudo-normalność ją niepokoiła i martwiła, bo zauważała grę i spięcie blondyna, który wciąż nie przyszedł do niej po pomoc. (Bardziej niepokoiło ją, że wiedziała, że nie poszedł do nikogo po pomoc. Wciąż unikał Dragona, a Ivanokv i Inazuma byli w Imple Down, co utrudniało im kontakt. A przed nikim innym Sabo nie pokazywał nigdy swoich słabości) - Co powiesz na sparing? - Uśmiechnął się szeroko. Zawahała się chwilę. - Spokojnie, Dr. Baksa powiedziała, że wszystko jest w porządku i mogę wrócić do treningu - zapewnił.

\- Zwykle po kilkudniowej śpiączce powrót do treningu zaczyna się od czegoś łatwego - zauważyła, uśmiechając się do niego słodko.

\- Zawsze możesz dać mi fory. Ale ostrzegam, ja się tak hojnie nie zrewanżuję! - Oznajmił beztrosko i to było tak bardzo Sabo, że Koala nawet nie zauważyła nawet, kiedy się zgodziła i stała naprzeciwko blondyna, gotowa do walki.

Kiedy tylko zaczęli sparing, rudowłosa zauważyła, że ze stylem walki Sabo było coś nie tak. Jego ciosy były słabe, wycofane. Jakby spodziewał się, że ma większy zasięg. To nie miało sensu.

Potrzebowała dłuższej chwili, żeby zorientować się, co jeszcze nie grało.

Sabo nie robił uników. A już na pewno nie tak dużo jak powinien. Nie unikał niektórych jej ciosów, i to nie dlatego, że nie zdążył. Był od niej szybszy. Dał jej to do zrumienia setki razy. Odkąd byli dziećmi, to było jak gra w kotka i myszkę: ona starała się go prześcignąć, a on robił wszystko, żeby jej nie pozwolić. To wyglądało jakby… zapomniał, że musi je robić.

Później dotarło do niej, że Sabo robił bardzo dużo niepotrzebnych ruchów. To było kompletnie nie w jego stylu.

Po kilku minutach sparingu, jeden z ciosów Koali, ten, który normalnie by zablokował i wykorzystał przeciwko niej, trafił chłopaka. Dziewczyna zrobiła to specjalnie, chciała sprawdzić jak zareaguje. Nie spodziewała się, że blondyn wyląduje poobijany na ziemi.

\- Oh Blues - wyrwało się rudowłosej, kiedy podbiegła do niego i podała mu rękę, żeby pomóc mu wstać. - Nic ci nie jest? - Spytała.

\- Yup, perfekcyjnie! - Uśmiechnął się ze swoim sztucznym uśmiechem. Wziął jej wyciągniętą rękę, wstając z ziemi. - Chyba tym razem wygrałaś!

\- Yeah. Jeden do zera tak? - Spytała, uśmiechając się lekko. Twarz Sabo od razu spochmurniała.

\- Ja… chyba nie mam siły na więcej - powiedział tylko, po czym wyszedł z sali treningowej.

Sabo unikał ją po tym do końca dnia, ale już następnego dnia zachowywał się jakby nic się nie stało. Koala wróciła do regularnych sparingów z blondynem, jednak ten już nigdy nie liczył zwycięstw i porażek. Przestał też się trzymać dokładnej liczby pojedynków.

Koala coraz bardziej się martwiła.

* * *

_ To był pierwszy raz, kiedy Koala nocowała podczas misji pod gołym niebem, jednocześnie będąc w zespole z Sabo. Rudowłosa martwiła się o wiele rzeczy. O to, że blondyn będzie miał koszmar, a namioty nie dadzą im dość prywatności, o to, że będzie się z nią kłócić o stanie na warcie, o to, że materiał nie zagłuszy jego chrapania… Naprawdę, Sabo był jej najlepszym przyjacielem, ale zdarzało mu się chrapać tak głośno, że nawet Nagi Nagi no Mi nie pomógłby w uciszeniu go. _

_ Dopiero, kiedy Lance zaczął rozpalać ognisko, podczas gdy blondyn wciąż dorzucał drewna do stosu, Koala zrozumiała, że martwiła się o złe rzeczy. Jeden z ich kolegów, który wcześniej już biwakował z Sabo, próbował powstrzymać bruneta, ale za późno. _

_ Ogień buchnął, kilkanaście centymetrów od nogi Sabo. Blondyn odskoczył, zamierając w pół kroku i przewracając się na ziemię. Głos całkowicie zamarł mu w gardle, nie był w stanie nawet krzyknąć, choć było widać, iż chciał to zrobić. _

_ Koala również stała, jak wmurowana. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziała Sabo tak przerażonego. Blondyn dostał ataku paniki, gdy inni rewolucjoniści próbowali odsunąć go od ognia i uspokoić. Wyglądał gorzej niż po koszmarach. _

_ Koala wiedziała, że powinna się ruszyć, iść do niego i spróbować mu pomóc, ale nie była w stanie. Wiedziała, że blondyn boi się ognia, powiedział jej o tym już parę lat temu. Nie spodziewała się jednak, że będzie aż tak źle. Nawet się nie zorientowała, kiedy po jej policzkach zaczęły spływać łzy. Wiedziała, że nie chce widzieć Sabo takiego jak teraz nigdy więcej.  _

* * *

Po raz kolejny Koala zauważyła coś dziwnego na jej pierwszej misji z Sabo, kiedy nocowali w obozie na powietrzu.

Sabo zawsze bał się ognia. Kiedy byli dziećmi trzymał się z daleka od prochu i broni palnej, wolał nosić dodatkowy koc w torbie zamiast ogrzewać się przy ognisku, zdarzało mu się nawet wzdrygać przy papierosach. Nikt się tym za bardzo nie przejmował. Armia Rewolucjonistów rozumiała, że blondyn ma traumę z dzieciństwa i przezwyciężenie jej nie może być łatwe, a to nie tak, że strach przed ogniem przeszkadzał mu w pracy.

Dlatego oczy Koali prawie wyszły z orbit, kiedy po kilku minutach ustawiania pułapek w lesie, zobaczyła Sabo, nachylonego nad małym stosem drewna, z zapalniczką w ręce.

\- Sabo? Co ty robisz? - Dziewczyna spytała trochę za cicho jak na nią. Blondyn uniósł głowę żeby na nią spojrzeć, nie odrywając się od czynności, którą wykonywał.

\- Rozpalam ognisko - odpowiedział prosto. - Zrobiło się trochę zimno, nie sądzisz? - Spytał, uśmiechając się, jak to miał ostatnio w zwyczaju, z sympatią, a jednocześnie pusto. Nawet się nie wzdrygnął, kiedy drewienka się zapaliły, a Koala mogła przyrzec, że jeden z płomieni musnął jego rękę.

\- Nie wziąłeś koca? - Spytała niepewnie, kiedy blondyn usiadł koło ogniska, wyciągając ku niemu ręce i wpatrując się w płomienie jak zahipnotyzowany.

\- Wziąłem. Ale to wystarczy. Jeśli chcesz, możesz go pożyczyć. 

\- Jesteś pewien? - Spytała. Sabo przytaknął cicho, wciąż przyglądając się płomieniom. Od prawie trzech tygodni nie widziała go tak spokojnego. To było o tyle niepokojące, że niewiele ponad miesiąc temu spinał się przy zwykłym papierosie.

To nie było normalne. Nie możesz pozbyć się wieloletniej traumy w miesiąc, a już na pewno nie poprzez odzyskanie wspomnień o owej traumie. Koala wiedziała, że coś jest nie tak, od dawna. Martwiła się. Nic w tej sytuacji nie było normalne, ale to nie tak, że coś mogła zrobić. Sabo był prawdopodobnie najbardziej upartą osobą na świecie. Jeśli nie chciał z nią porozmawiać, to ona nic z niego nie wyciągnie. 

* * *

_ \- Koala! - Usłyszała znajomy głos i już miała odwrócić się na pięcie i uciec, żeby nie dać się w kolejny idiotyczny plan swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, kiedy blondyn uwiesił się na niej. Jak zwykle, musiał być od niej szybszy. - Właśnie cię szukałem! - Dodał z uśmiechem, którego dziewczyna tak bardzo nienawidziła i który był dla niej synonimem słowa “kłopoty”. _

_ \- Nie - odpowiedziała szybko. _

_ \- Co? - Popatrzył na nią (udając!) zdziwienie. _

_ \- Cokolwiek planujesz, nie. Nie będę tego częścią, nie mam zamiaru pakować się w kłopoty częściej niż raz na dwa tygodnie, więc limit jest już wyczerpany! - Oznajmiła, próbując się wyplątać spod jego ramiona. _

_ \- Oj, no weź, nie było tak źle! - Protestował, wciąż za nią idąc. _

_ \- Cała baza skończyła pokryta proszkiem do pieczenia - zauważyła dziewczyna. _

_ \- Baza marynarki! - Sprzeciwił się chłopak. _

_ \- Byliśmy na cichej misji, skradając się, wejść i wyjść bez zwracania uwagi - przypomniała. _

_ \- Nie zwróciłem niczyjej uwagi. _

_ \- Skąd w ogóle wziąłeś tyle proszku do pieczenia w bazie marynarki? - Załamała się dziewczyna. _

_ \- Nie mam bladego pojęcia - odpowiedział z uśmiechem. - Chciałem tylko spytać, czy nie masz może jakiejś misji, podczas, której potrzebowałbyś pomocy - dodał niewinnie.  _

_ \- Mówiłam już. Nie mieszam się do tego - założyła ręce na piersi, odwracając głowę. _

_ \- No weź, Koooaaalaaa… - jęknął. _

_ \- Nie masz przypadkiem czegoś do roboty? - Spytała, szukając wymówki by się go pozbyć. _

_ \- Nope - odpowiedział wesoło, głos pełen fałszu. Rudowłosa umiała wykryć jego kłamstwa na kilometr. - Au! Za co to było?! _

_ \- Nie próbuj mnie okłamywać, Sabo! Jeśli znowu spróbujesz się wykpić od papierkowej roboty, następnym razem, kiedy wypłyniemy na misję rzucę cię na pożarcie Królom Mórz! - Zagroziła. _

_ \- Ale ja nie chcę! - Zapłakał, prawie jak dziecko. Dopiero mordercze spojrzenie Koali wystraszyło go wystarczająco, żeby skończył protestować i uciekł zająć się swoimi obowiązkami.  _

* * *

Koala starała się dać Sabo przestrzeń, naprawdę. Wszyscy mają prawo do sekretów, zwłaszcza ze swojej przeszłości. Jest jej najlepszym przyjacielem, jeśli będzie potrzebować pomocy, to po nią przyjdzie. Zawsze tak robił. Kiedy miał amnezję, dziewczyna nie jedną noc spędziła pocieszając go i udzielając wsparcia.

Ale nie, kiedy widzisz jak z twoim najlepszym przyjacielem dzieje się coś takiego.

Przez ponad trzy tygodnie misji Koala patrzyła jak Sabo udaje, że śpi podczas jej wart, jeśli nocowali na powietrzu. Przez trzy tygodnie słuchała jego krzyków, kiedy zatrzymywali się w motelach i hotelach w miastach albo na statku. Wtedy odkryła jak dużo cieńsze ściany mają statki i cywilne budynki w porównaniu do ich bazy. Nie mogła już tego znieść. Sabo cierpiał i nie chciał nikomu o tym powiedzieć. Nie obchodziło jej dłużej czy jego przeszłość jest aż tak zła. Ani czy chce o niej rozmawiać. Jej najlepszy przyjaciel, jej partner potrzebuje pomocy i ona nie ma zamiaru go zostawić.

\- Sabo-kun! - Zawołała, kiedy wychodził ze swojego gabinetu. Nie miała pojęcia gdzie idzie, ani co teraz robi. To nie było ważne. Jego zdrowie było ważniejsze.

Blondyn odwrócił się, z tym swoim sztucznym uśmiechem na twarzy, i pozdrowił swoją przyjaciółkę.

\- Hej. Co tam? Wiesz, muszę zanieść to do kontaktów z południowego morza - pokazał jej trzymane w rękach papiery. Kolejny niepokojący fakt. Sabo robi swoja papierkową robotę bez gadania od tego incydentu. I nawet ją od razu odnosi! - Mamy ostatnio te problemy na South Blue. Widzisz, jest ten koleś, który… - zaczął, ale Koala nadepnęła mu na stopę, kulturalnie informując, żeby przestał.

\- Przestań! Sabo, już wystarczy! Odłóż te cholerne dokumenty na kilka minut i porozmawiaj ze mną, idioto! - Fuknęła, waląc go z całej siły w ramię, przez co chłopak wypuścił papiery z rąk, a te porozlatywały się po całym korytarzu.

\- Koala? Co w ciebie?.. Wiesz, co, nie ważne, po prostu pomóż mi to pozbierać i…

\- Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz, Sabo?! Martwię się o ciebie, kretynie, a ty udajesz, że nic się nie dzieje! Bo nie uwierzę, że papierkowa robota jest dla ciebie ważniejsza! Nawet Dragon-san jej nie cierpi! - Krzyknęła, przez przypadek przydeptując jeden z dokumentów. Sabo, zamiast się wkurzyć, dołączyć do kłótni, albo zacząć narzekać, po prostu westchnął i uśmiechnął się do niej pusto, udając zadowolenie.

\- Wszystko w porządku Koala, serio. Nie masz się, czym martwić. Po prostu ostatnio mam sporo pracy, z tymi papierami i naszymi misjami - wyjaśnił, po czym wrócił do zbierania dokumentów. W rudowłosej dziewczynie się gotowało.

\- Nie jest w porządku! Znam cię i wiem, kiedy coś jest nie tak! Siedziałam cicho przez cholerne półtorej miesiąca, liczyłam, że do mnie przyjdziesz, ale mam już dość! Nie możesz sobie ze wszystkim radzić sam, więc porozmawiaj ze mną w końcu do cholery! - Znowu podniosła głos, ale na Szefie Sztabu nie zrobiło to żadnego wrażenia.

\- Jest ok. Serio. Więc nie musisz się już martwić. Możesz odpuścić, ok? - Posłał jej ostatni uśmiech i wrócił do gabinetu, mamrocząc coś o zniszczonym dokumencie (jak on go wyjął spod jej buta, nie miała pojęcia)

Odpuścić sobie, co?

Prędzej piekło zamarznie. Czy on jej nie zna? 

Do tej pory próbowała być miła. Chciała się dowiedzieć od niego. Ale teraz?

Koala jest z Armii Rewolucjonistów, od lat zajmowała się wywiadem. Sama może pogrzebać. To i tak nie byłby pierwszy raz.

* * *

Kiedy Ace wychodził na pokład Moby Dick’a, nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać. Słyszał tylko, że na statek przybył ktoś z Armii Rewolucjonistów i o niego pytał. Nikt nie wiedział, czego ten ktoś chce.

Oczywiście, pierwszym, kto mu przyszedł do głowy, był sam Dragon. Jednak nie była to zwykła arogancja, za jaką ludzie mogliby go posądzić. Ace nie był głupi (“Zamknij się Thach!”), wiedział, że Przywódca Armii Rewolucjonistów nie fatygował się tylko dla niego. (Walić to, pewnie i tak tylko by kogoś wysłał, ludzie w końcu nie wyskakiwali za burtę z przerażenia, czego byś się spodziewał po kolesiu z reputacją żywego demona w ludzkiej skórze), Ale młodszy brat Ace’a, Luffy, był synem Dragona. To jedyna osoba w całej armii, o której Dowódca Drugiej Dywizji wiedział coś bardziej prywatnego niż ‘rewolucjonista’. (I czy to nie jest ironiczne, że jedyna osoba w Armii, o której pewnie nawet inni członkowie nie wiedzą nic poza pierwszym imieniem, jest też jedynym rewolucjonistom, o którym Ace, który żadnego rewolucjonisty w życiu nie spotkał, wie cokolwiek prywatnego?)

Na samą myśl czarnowłosy nastolatek się zagotował. Po szesnastu latach ten idiota postanowił się w końcu zainteresować własnym synem? Oh, przykro mi, trochę za późno. Nic nie denerwowało go bardziej niż rodzice, którzy nie umieją zająć się własnym dzieckiem. (Roger przynajmniej był martwy. To jest  **jakaś** wymówka. Z punktu widzenia Ace’a, Dragon nie miał żadnej). 

Inni członkowie załogi zaczęli się od niego odsuwać. Racja, Ace był teraz ogniem. A kiedy się zdenerwuje, może zacząć tracić kontrolę nad swoją mocą. Tylko troszeczkę. Cóż, przynajmniej miał gładką drogę na pokład.

Kiedy już tam dotarł, zastał sporych rozmiarów tłumek, otaczający jedną osobę. Prawdopodobnie rewolucjonistę. Czując falę ciepła wydobywającą się od nastolatka, ludzie się praktycznie rozstąpiły. Nawet nie musiał się odzywać, jego załoga znała go wystarczająco dobrze. Co za to pozostało dla nich tajemnicą to, dlaczego obecność rewolucjonisty tak zdenerwowała ich młodszego brata.

W centrum nowopowstałej wolnej przestrzeni znajdowała się średniego wzrostu (jak na standardy normalnych ludzi) dziewczyna z rudymi włosami, ubrana w ciemno fioletową kurtkę i czerwoną spódnicę do kolan. W rękach trzymała jakąś książkę lub notatnik? Wystawała z niego masa kartek. Przez ramię miała przerzuconą torbę. Patrzyła się prosto na niego.

\- Nie powiem, niezłe wejście. Jestem Koala. Zakładam, że ty to Portgas D. Ace? - Zapytała, unosząc brew. Ace wziął głęboki wdech i zrobił, co w jego mocy by nie zapomnieć o lekcjach dobrych manier.

\- Tak. Miło cię poznać - ukłonił się. - Więc, czego do cholery chce ode mnie Armia Rewolucjonistów? - Wypalił prosto z mostu.

\- Nic szczególnego. To bardziej osobista wycieczka - zacisnęła mocniej palce na książce. - Czy imię Sabo mówi ci cokolwiek? - Dodała, trochę ciszej.

W ułamku sekundy temperatura spadła o kilkanaście stopni. Z twarzy Ace’a odpłynęły wszystkie kolory. Jego mina wyrażała coś między niedowierzaniem, szokiem, bólem i złością.

\- Skąd?.. - Wysyczał przez zęby, ale dziewczyna mu przerwała.

\- Zakładam, że tak - mruknęła. - Posłuchaj, myślę, że powinniśmy porozmawiać w jakimś bardziej prywatnym miejscu - zaproponowała, zagryzając wargę. Wyjęła jedną z kartek z notatnika i podała ją chłopakowi.

Ace nie pamięta, co dokładnie się później zdarzyło. Chyba zaprosił Koalę do swojego pokoju? Jakimś cudem tam skończyli. Ktoś chyba krzyczał jego imię? Marco? Albo Haruta? Ace nie umiał powiedzieć.

Jedyne, czego był pewny, to to że przez cały czas zaciskał palce na zdjęciu, które przedstawiało dużo młodszą Koalę i szeroko uśmiechniętego chłopaka w podobnym wieku, z blond włosami i cylindrem na głowie.

* * *

\- Amnezja? - Spytał Ace, słabym głosem. Siedzieli na jego łóżku, a on oglądał zdjęcia, które wzięła ze sobą dziewczyna.

Prawdę mówiąc wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, w co się stało, w to, co dziewczyna mu opowiadała. Nawet, jeśli dowód na jej słowa leżał dosłownie w jego rękach. Może mógłby próbować zaprzeczać gdyby to było tylko to jedno zdjęcie, ale ich były dziesiątki! A na wszystkich był Sabo. Czasem wyglądał prawie jak wtedy, kiedy byli dziećmi, na innych miał kilkanaście lat, a na kilku najnowszych był w wieku Ace’a.  _ To ma sens _ pomyślał czarnowłosy.  _ W końcu my jesteśmy w tym samy wieku. Skoro żyje to też powinien mieć już dziewiętnaście lat, prawda? _

_ Żyje _ . To jedno słowo odbijało się w jego głowie przez cały czas. Sabo, jego brat. Żyje. Nic mu nie jest. (Koala mówi coś o amnezji, ale jeśli tak to, czemu tu jest? Skąd wiedziała? Nie, to nie jest ważne. Ważne, że żyje, że jest wolny, że jest szczęśliwy, to więcej, niż Ace mógł kiedykolwiek liczyć. To, co, że go nie pamięta? Że nie pamięta jego, i Luffy’ego, i tego, co razem robili? Może to i lepiej. Ace sam nie chce pamiętać niektórych z tych rzeczy. I rodzina Sabo. Ich też nie pamięta. Tak, niech po prostu będzie szczęśliwy…)

\- Tak - Koala odpowiedziała na jego pytanie. - Mówił, że wszystko przed pobudką na statku jest tylko wielką czarną plamą, pustką - wyjaśniła. - Momentami to było okropne, patrzeć na niego, kiedy… - jej głos się załamał. Ace zesztywniał.

\- Było? - Powtórzył, zaciskając palce na zdjęciu z siedemnastych urodzin Sabo. (Data była kompletnie błędna, ale to nie ważne. Ważne, że ktoś się starał i że komuś zależało. Że ktoś zajmował się jego bratem.

Dziewczyna zacisnęła wargi w cienką linię i pokiwała głową.

(Coraz bardziej nie chciała mu mówić. Nie chciała go martwić. Nie po tym jak zaczął ją pytać "Czy jest szczęśliwy?", nie po tym jak jej powiedział ze łzami w oczach "Myślałem, że nie żyje". Czy to nie będzie tak, że dała mu nadzieję tylko po to żeby ją pokruszyć?)

Zaczęła mówić. Opowiedziała o tym jak Sabo stracił przytomność, a kiedy się obudził zaczął się inaczej zachowywać. Jak 'inaczej' przeszło do 'dziwnie', kiedy wspomnienia przestały wyjaśniać, co się z nim działo. Jak to wszystko przestało mieć znaczenie, bo jej przyjaciel cierpiał. O tym jak próbowała mu pomóc, ale on ją zignorował.

I z każdym jej słowem to dziwne kłucie w piersi Ace'a stawało się coraz silniejsze, a wyraz twarzy stawał się bardziej zmartwiony. Bo Koala mówiła o jego bracie. Jego nie-martwym bracie, którego Ace nie widział od lat, a który teraz cierpiał i coś było nie tak, i nie chciał poprosić o pomoc. Chłopak chciał jej przerwać w połowie i zażądać, żeby wzięła go do Sabo, nie ważne gdzie on jest, bo jego brat potrzebuje pomocy, a Ace nie planuje go zawiść po raz kolejny. A jeśli Dragon ma z tym problem to może się walić, bo Sabo to jego brat, ale co najważniejsze brat Luffy'ego i jeśli Dragon nie zrobi tego dla Ace'a albo Sabo, to dla Luffy'ego, bo jest mu to winien za te 16 lat z Garpem. A Luffy chciałby żeby Sabo był szczęśliwy i nie cierpiał. Bo Sabo był zawsze tym miłym bratem, ulubionym bratem, tym który nie bał się pokazywać że się martwi, i był wszystkim kim Ace nie mógł być.

Ale żeby pomóc musiał wiedzieć, co się dzieje, więc siedział i słuchał, i miał nadzieję, że Koala nie przyszło tu tylko po to żeby go dręczyć.

– Wiem jak uparty jest Sabo, więc po tej kłótni zaczęłam szukać innego sposobu żeby mu pomóc. Popłynęłam na Dawn Island, ale to było prawie tak jakby nie istniał - westchnęła, splatając i rozplątując nerwowo palce. - Więc zaczęłam szukać od drugiej strony. Między tą dziwną zmiana w stosunku do ognia, krzyczeniem do 'Ace’a' w czasie koszmarów, a plotkami, że jesteś z East Blue, uznałam że może warto spróbować… - ucichła na chwilę, czekając na reakcję chłopaka. Jego z kolei przeszedł zimny dreszcz.

– Ty… grzebałaś w mojej przeszłości? - spytał powoli, a kiedy przytaknęła, wycedził przez zęby - Jak dużo? 

– Prawdopodobnie  **za dużo** \- przyznała, ale zanim chłopak zdążył coś powiedzieć, kontynuowała - Na moje usprawiedliwienie, na większość z tego trafiłam przypadkiem. I będąc szczerą? Nie obchodzi mnie to. Wiem, co to znaczy ukrywać swoją przeszłość, a ty wyraźnie nie chcesz żebym wiedziała, oczywiście. Więc nie mam zamiaru z tobą o tym rozmawiać. Jak chcesz mogę nawet udawać, że nic nie wiem, w Armii ciągle się zdarza, że tak robimy. Mogę nawet ci powiedzieć, co  **ja** ukrywam, żeby być kwita - przyznała, choć na samą myśl o tym by powiedzieć komuś obcemu coś w niej się przekręcało. - Jedyne z twojej przeszłości, co mnie interesuje, to to że byłeś kiedyś blisko z Sabo - zakończyła. Siedzieli przez chwilę w ciszy. Ace przyglądał się na zmianę jej i zdjęciom, bijąc się sam ze sobą. W końcu jednak podjął ciężka decyzję i odezwał się.

– Sabo jest moim bratem.

Minęło kilkanaście sekund ciszy, zanim Koala zdążyła przeanalizować nowa informację.

– Co?!

– Jesteśmy braćmi. Sabo, Luffy i ja. - wyjaśnił. - Domyślam się, że Luffy'ego też już prześwietliłaś? - Burknął.

– Tia… Szok mojego życia. I nie martw się, Dragon-san już wyprawił mi niezłą lekturę - westchnęła, a jej ciało przeszedł lekki dreszcz. Najwidoczniej lektura nie była tylko słowna.

– Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć…, Kiedy mogę go zobaczyć? - Spytał, po chwili ciszy, dość niepewnie. Koala zamrugała kilka razy.

– Huh?

– On jest moim  **bratem** , a ty przyszłaś tu po pomoc, bo coś jest z nim nie tak. Naprawdę oczekujesz, że będę siedział i udawał, że nic się nie dzieje? - Zapytał, unosząc brew.

– Ja… nie… przepraszam! - Odpowiedziała nieśmiało. - Jeśli chcesz, możemy nawet dzisiaj popłynąć na Baltigo - dodała, a Ace był pewien, że jego szczęka wylądowała na podłodze.

* * *

\- Dziękuję za posiłek! - Odezwał się Ace, odkładając ostatni z talerzy. Koala pokręciła głową, nawet niezaskoczona ile chłopak w siebie zmieścił. Usłyszała, że woda już się zagotowała i spytała gestem chłopaka czy chce herbatę, na co ten przytaknął.

\- Wiesz, tylko po tym ile jecie, jestem w stanie uwierzyć, że jesteście braćmi - zaśmiała się. - Chociaż w przeciwieństwie do niego, ty masz maniery - mruknęła, na co brunet wybuchnął śmiechem. Dziewczyna zamrugała, zaskoczona.

\- Przepraszam, nie mogłem się powstrzymać! Gdybyś powiedziała to komukolwiek, kto znał nas za dziecka, uznaliby, że nas pomyliłaś - wyjaśnił.

\- Żartujesz! Jesteś jakieś trzy razy milszy! I usłyszałam od ciebie “proszę”, “przepraszam”, “dziękuję” i inne tego typu więcej razy dzisiaj niż od Sabo w ciągu tygodnia!

\- Po prostu nie znasz mnie wystarczająco dobrze! - Zaśmiał się. - Ale tak… Sabo zawsze był tym miłym i dobrze wychowanym. Chociaż mogliśmy mieć po prostu trochę zaniżone standardy - mruknął.

\- Jeden z najlepiej wychowanych piratów na Grand Line miał zaniżone standardy? - Uniosła brew i podała mu kubek z herbatą.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział, biorąc kubek do ręki. - Tak jakoś wyszło - wziął łyka napoju. To nie tak, że ciepło mogło mu przeszkadzać. - Wiesz, jak to jest. Mnie wychowali górscy bandyci, on był zbiegłym szlachcicem. Można zobaczyć małą różnicę w wychowaniu - wzruszył ramionami, a Koala prawie opluła się herbatą.

\- Moment, czekaj, chwila! Wychowali cię bandyci?! - Ace z uśmiechem przytaknął. - Jak? Przepraszam, ale… jak?

\- Mój… egh… dziadek, uznał chyba, że to dobry sposób żeby mnie ukryć, zaoszczędzić na opiekunce i zrobić ze mnie Marine. I chyba po drodze też ukarać bandytów, ale tego ostatniego nigdy nie potwierdził - pokręcił głową, jakby z niedowierzaniem.

\- Wasz dziadek jest szalony - podsumowała, również kręcąc głową. Ace się nie obraził, wiedział, że ma rację. Pewnie nawet Garp by się nie obraził! - Tak czy siak ci bandyci wychowywali też Sabo, co nie? To wyjaśnia kilka rzeczy…

\- Nah, to głównie on. I Gray Terminal. Sabo zamieszkał z nami, u Dadan, zdecydowanie za późno, żeby ona mogła wyrządzić jakieś szkody - brunet zaśmiał się.

\- Oh? - w oczach Koali pojawiły się dziwne iskierki. - Co ty na umowę? Ty mi opowiesz, jaki był Sabo w dzieciństwie, a ja opowiem ci o tym co porabia teraz… - zaproponowała z chytrym uśmiechem, a Ace odpowiedział jej identycznym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Umowa.

* * *

Pukpuk. Puk. Pukpuk.

Ace nawet nie drgnął. Przyzwyczaił się że ludzie dobijają się do niego kiedy próbuje spać. Zazwyczaj z jakichś głupich powodów, jak jego ostatni prank, robota dowódcy dywizji albo ktoś atakuje statek. Ten ostatni był najgorszy. Nie to, że Ace nie lubił walczyć, ale jak ktoś próbuje swoich sił w środku nocy zamiast jak człowiek w południe (on nigdy nie próbował wcześniej niż w południe!) to poradziliby sobie sami, no nie? I tak zwykle wykorzystują go wtedy głównie, jako źródło światła, a z tym Marco radzi sobie równie dobrze!

Więc naturalnie, zamiast odpowiedzieć, Ace rzucił poduszką w drzwi i przewrócił się na drugi bok. (Upewnił się nawet, żeby poduszka nie przebiła przez przypadek drzwi!) Spanie tylko na materacu to nie był dla niego żaden problem, w przeszłości często zdarzało mu się spanie na ziemi, bez niczego pod głową, a to było dużo gorsze.

– Ace! - Krzyknął kobiecy głos. Huh, dziwne. W jego dywizji nie ma żadnych kobiet. - Cholera, Ace! Wstawaj! Prawie jesteśmy!

Oh, racja. To nie jest Moby Dick. Ace kompletnie zapomniał, że jest na statku rewolucjonistów. Z tą dziewczyną, Koalą. W drodze na Baltigo, super tajną bazę rewolucjonistów. (Ktoś mógłby mu jeszcze raz wyjaśnić jak Dragon się na to zgodził? Bardzo proszę…), Bo coś jest nie tak z Sabo, a on chciał pomóc. (Ace wciąż nie jest w stanie do końca uwierzyć, że z Sabo w ogóle  **może** być coś nie tak, coś innego niż "być martwym")

– Już, już - wymamrotał, gramoląc się z materaca. Dziewczyna przerywała walenie w drzwi tylko po to, żeby na niego nakrzyczeć. Świetny początek dnia. - Cholera, jesteś gorsza niż Marco - wymamrotał, otwierając drzwi. I starając się ignorować latające w powietrzu pierze.

– Uznam to za komplement. Ty za to jesteś gorszy niż Sabo. On przynajmniej wstaje o normalnych godzinach! - Machnęła ręką i rzuciła mu jakąś szmatę.

– Jest normalna godzina! - sprzeciwił się, przyglądając się kawałkowi materiału który miał w rękach.

– Dziewiąta. A ty ciągle spałeś - zauważyła.

– To normalna godzina. Dla ludzi, którzy nie są Marco. I najwidoczniej nie są częścią tej waszej Armii - mruknął. - Co to jest? - spytał, wyciągając przed siebie "szmatę". Koala przewróciła oczami.

– Koszulka. Masz ją ubrać - wyjaśniła.

– W życiu! Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale nie noszę koszul! - sprzeciwił się.

– Zauważyłam. Nie obchodzi mnie to. Dzisiaj ją włożysz - zarządziła. Kiedy Ace otworzył usta żeby zaprotestować, ona odpowiedziała na jakikolwiek niewypowiedziany argument brunet próbował rzucić. - Wystarczy, że ludzie będą wydziwiać, że przyprowadziłam kogoś z zewnątrz! Nie muszą wiedzieć, że to pirat i to jeszcze pływający pod Yonko!

Na to Ace przez chwilę zaniemówił. Racja. Zapomniał, że płynie do supertajnej bazy rewolucjonistów. (Nie, serio, niech mu ktoś przypomni jak to się do cholery stało?!) Nie ważne jak bardzo był dumny z symbolu, który nosił na plecach, prawdopodobnie odkrywanie go tam dokąd zmierzali nie było najlepszym pomysłem. W ogóle. Ace westchnął. Chyba ten jeden raz mógł zrobić wyjątek?

– Niech ci będzie. Przepraszam za problem.

_ Dla Sabo _ , pomyślał, zakładając białą koszulę.

* * *

Portgas D. Ace był… inny niż Koala się spodziewała. Przez te kilka zdążyła go trochę poznać. Nie jakoś szczególnie dobrze, ale jednak jakoś.

Kiedy powiedział, że on, Sabo i Monkey D. Luffy (O cholera, jej szef ma syna. Tak, faktycznego, rodzonego syna. To była chyba najbardziej szokująca informacja życia. Wliczając fakt że Gold Roger miał syna, a wiceadmirał Marynarki wychowywał dzieci dwóch największych przestępców ostatniego stulecia!) są braćmi, chciała zaprzeczyć, zauważyć, że to niemożliwe. W końcu była pewna, że cała trójka ma innych rodziców. Wtedy jednak przypomniała sobie, że jest na statku Białobrodego i rozmawia z jednym z jego Dowódców Dywizji. Wszyscy wiedzą, że Piraci Białobrodego cenią rodzinne więzi bardziej niż jakiekolwiek inne skarby, a więzy krwi i rodzina nie zawsze są dla nich synonimami. Może niektórzy z nich kierowali się tymi zasadami całe życie, a nie tylko po wstąpieniu do załogi?

Więc po prostu zaakceptowała fakt, że jej partner i najlepszy przyjaciel to zbiegły szlachcic, który ma dwójkę adoptowanych braci i wiceadmirała Marynarki, jako dziadka. Czy wspomniała już o tej części gdzie połowę dzieciństwa spędził na śmietniku i wychowywany przez górskich bandytów? (Wciąż nie najdziwniejsze odkrycie jej życia. Przynajmniej ma teraz argumenty, za tym, że Dragon jest jego ‘tatą’)

Koala nie mogła rozgryźć Ace'a. Naprawdę był jeszcze bardziej skomplikowany niż można by stwierdzić na podstawie panujących opinii i plotek.

Z jednej strony słynął z bycia w gorącej wodzie kąpanym, pełnym dumy, a czasem zbyt pewnym siebie. Koala jednak w życiu nie opisałaby tak chłopaka, który płakał nad zdjęciami własnego brata i opowiadał historie z dzieciństwa, nawet, jeśli sam też był w nich upokarzany, tylko po to by usłyszeć od niej, "Czyli Sabo od zawsze taki był!”, “Stąd mu się to wzięło” albo “To dokładnie tak jak wtedy…”. Jakby chciał się upewnić jak bardzo jego brat zmienił się przez te wszystkie lata. (Niewiele, jeśli Koala miała prawo oceniać)

Z drugiej strony, jego reputacja, jako “pirata z najlepszymi manierami” była mocno przesadzona. Nawet Koala dał się oszukać na początku! (Choć wciąż brunet radził sobie z tym lepiej niż jego brat…) Tak, Ace zawsze dziękował, prosił jeśli czegoś potrzebował i przepraszał jeśli zrobił coś czego uważał że nie powinien. Jednocześnie jednak zachowywał się często jakby był wychowany w lesie, (co w sumie było prawdą), znał więcej przekleństw niż wszyscy Słoneczni Piraci razem wzięci i nie bał się ich używać podczas opowiadania o swoim dzieciństwie.

Tak, Ace był bardzo ciekawą osobą i Koala na pewno cieszyła się, że mogła poznać go lepiej. (Upokarzające historyjki o dzieciństwie Sabo były tylko dodatkowym bonusem)

Dziewczyna starała się ignorować spojrzenia, które posyłali jej inni rewolucjoniści, kiedy prowadziła bruneta przez bazę. Nikt nawet nie starał się ukryć zaskoczenia czy podejrzliwości względem gościa, ale ani jedno słowo nie padło. Rudowłosa dziękowała w duchu, że udało jej się przekonać pirata do zakrycia tatuażu.

Ace z kolei wydawał się być spięty i zdenerwowany. Czy to przez spojrzenia, czy zbliżającym się spotkaniem z Sabo, nie mogła jednak powiedzieć.

* * *

_ Ogień. To ostatnie, co pamiętał. Płomienie otaczały go ze wszystkich stron, ruin budynków, ukryte pod dymem. Wszystko dookoła płonęło, ktoś go wołał po imieniu, ale on nie mógł rozpoznać głosu. Sam krzyczał. Chciał wszystko spalić, wszystko, co tylko było w zasięgu jego wzroku. Chciał wypuścić całą swoją wściekłość, ból, rozpacz. Płomienie Mera Mera no Mi tańczyły po jego skórze, jakby go wspierając. Wściekłość, rozpaczy, cała mieszanka uczuć… Ktoś krzyczał do niego, biegł. Coś dotknęło jego skóry, zimne, a jednocześnie parzące bardziej niż cały ogień tego świata. A później już tylko ciemność. _

* * *

_ Sabo siedział na kamiennej podłodze, skulony, z głową schowaną w kolanach. Na rękach miał bransolety z Kairoseki. Czuł się słaby, kręciło mu się w głowie, a obraz przed oczami był lekko rozmazany. Nie był pewien czy gdyby wstał, dałby radę ustać na nogach. Nie to, żeby chciał wstawać. Albo żeby bardzo się swoim stanem przejmował. _

_ Nie zareagował, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły. Koala weszła do pokoju, w rękach niosąc tacę z jedzeniem. Sabo robił wszystko, żeby na nią nie patrzeć, kiedy odbierał posiłek. Mimo to wciąż zauważył czerwone ślady na jej rękach. _

_ \- Czujesz się już lepiej? - Spytała, siadając obok niego. Blondyn pokręcił głową, powoli zabierając się do jedzenia. Miał ochotę zacisnąć Kairoseki jeszcze ciaśniej wokół swoich nadgarstków. - Chcesz porozmawiać? _

_ Sabo odwrócił głowę, żeby jego wzrok był skierowany jak najdalej od niej. Usłyszał ciche westchnienie, dochodzące właśnie od rudowłosej. _

_ \- Słomiani organizują pogrzeb. Robin i Jinbe przypłynęli, spytać się czy chcesz przyjść - poinformowała, na co Sabo zesztywniał. Miał stanąć twarzą w twarz ze Słomianymi? Po tym wszystkim? Po tym, co zrobił? To była jego wina, nie mógł, nie po tym wszystkim. Nie mógł, nie da rady, nie zasłużył, nie, nie, nie, nie… _

_ Sabo pokręcił delikatnie głową, na co Koala tylko westchnęła. _

_ \- Jeśli martwisz się o to, że Dragon-san idzie, obiecuję, że pomogę ci z obowiązkami - zaproponowała. Gdyby to była ich normalna konwersacja, blondyn by prychnął. W końcu rudowłosa i tak przejęła w tym momencie większość jego zadań. - Sabo, nie musisz przechodzić przez to sam. Jesteśmy tu, wszyscy, tak długo, jak będziesz nas potrzebować - położyła mu rękę na ramieniu, ale chłopak wzdrygnął się i błyskawicznie wyrwał się spod jej dłoni. Podał jej tacę, z na wpół zjedzona porcją, wciąż nawet na nią nie zerkając. Koala tylko westchnęła, biorąc od niego przedmiot i wyszła z pokoju, wciąż martwiąc się o swojego przyjaciela. _

* * *

Sabo siedział za biurkiem, a przed nim piętrzyły się stosy papierów do przejrzenia i wypełnienia. To były takie momenty jak ten, kiedy zaczynał żałować, że dostał stanowisko. Wiedział jednak, że ktoś musi to zrobić, więc może to być równie dobrze on. Nie oznacza to jednak, że ma się mu to podobać. (Mógł zrobić, chociaż tyle, dla rewolucjonistów, dla ludzi którzy go uratowali, którzy zawsze mu pomagali, których już raz zawiódł, dla Dragona, którego zawiódł najbardziej…)

Pukanie do drzwi oznaczało krótką przerwę, ale też prawdopodobnie więcej dokumentów i raportów do przejrzenia. Chociaż może też oznaczać nową misję, co byłoby miłą odmianą. Jednak szanse na to ostatnie są małe, więc blondyn westchnął, przygotowując się na zwiększenie góry makulatury, która zajmowała jego biurko. (I część podłogi, ale to było mniej istotne).

\- Proszę - odezwał się, a ledwie sekundę później drzwi uchyliły się, a do środka zajrzała dziewczyna o rudych włosach.

\- Sabo-kun? Jesteś zajęty? - Zapytała, a serce Sabo na chwilę zamarło.

Koala nie nazwała go Sabo-kun od tej rozmowy, parę tygodni temu. Właściwie, to w ogóle nie zwracała się do niego po imieniu, jedynie “Szefie Sztabu”. To była jej forma pokazania, że jest na niego zła.

(I słusznie, ma za co. Sekrety, te wszystkie sekrety. I to, co zrobił... Zawiódł ich, zawiódł ich wszystkich, powinna go nienawidzić. Dlaczego jest miła, dlaczego, dlaczego...?)

\- Mam sporo papierów do przejrzenia do końca dnia. Mogę poświęcić kilka minut, ale… - zaczął, zanim rudowłosa mu przerwała.

\- O, świetnie! Czyli jesteś wolny! - ucieszyła się, udając, że nie słyszała “dużo papierkowej roboty”, albo uznając, że to oznacza “nic do roboty”. W sumie kiedyś z przyjemnością łapał każdą okazję by uciec od stosów dokumentów.

(To nie tak, że jej unika, że nie chce jej widzieć. On po prostu chce pomóc, zrobić jak najwięcej może dla niej i dla Dragona, i dla rewolucji. To nie tak, że czuje się winny, że nie zasługuje na jej przyjaźń. To nie tak, że próbuje uciec od niej, od jej pytań, że nie chce by się o niego martwiła, bo on na to nie zasługuje. To nie tak…)

\- Przyprowadziłam ci gościa! - Dodała, pokazując gestem do kogoś na korytarzu, żeby wszedł. - Muszę iść, złożyć raport. Dragon-san na mnie czeka. Zostawiam was samych!

\- Koala, nie mogę!.. - Próbował za nią zawołać, ale ona już zniknęła, a jej miejsce w drzwiach zastąpił czarnowłosy chłopak, w białej koszulce, granatowych szortach do kolan i znajomą, piegowatą twarzą. Był jak otwarta księga. Z jego mowy ciała można było wyczytać całe zdenerwowanie oraz niedowierzanie.

Koala zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi z okrzykiem “Bawcie się dobrze!”, ale Sabo się tym nie przejmował. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się w zdziwieniu. Spiął się, zaczął unikać wzrokiem nastolatka, który stał tuż przed nim.

W jego gabinecie, na Baltigo, znajdował się Portgas D. Ace, Dowódca Drugiej Dywizji piratów Białobrodego.

(Jego brat.  **Brat** . Ten sam, który zmarł trzy lata temu, ten, którego Sabo miał nigdy więcej nie zobaczyć, ten, który pomógł mu w końcu sobie  **przypomnieć** …)

\- Sabo… - zaczął Ace, po chwili bardzo niekomfortowej ciszy.

(Sabo chciał płakać, chciał przeprosić, chciał się upewnić, że to się działo naprawdę, że Ace tu był, cały i zdrowy, że nic mu nie zagrażało. Chciał przytulić swojego brata, a wtedy Ace zacząłby krzyczeć coś o nim i Luffym będących beksami i uderzyłby go za nie wspomnienie przez ostatnie  trzynaście dziewięć lat, że jednak żyje, a Sabo by mu pozwolił, bo zasłużył, bo oni się martwili, bo zostawił ich sam, zawiódł ich, zawiódł Ace’a…)

\- Portgas D. Ace - odezwał się powoli, starając się by jego głos się nie załamał, aby brzmiał tak obojętnie i neutralnie jak się tylko da. On ma amnezję, nie ma prawa znać Ace’a. (Koala go przyprowadziła. Ale skąd wiedziała? Sabo pamięta, ile razy próbował znaleźć jakiś ślad do swojej przeszłości i jak nigdy nic z tego nie wychodziło, więc jak?..) - Czemu zawdzięczam tą przyjemność? - wpatrywał się cały czas w dokument, który miał w rękach, kiedy Koala zapukała. Nie chciał nawiązać kontaktu wzrokowego. Nie mógł, inaczej wszystko mogłoby się posypać.

Ace potrzebował około pół sekundy żeby znaleźć się przy biurku i uderzyć w blat otwartą dłonią, czemu towarzyszył wielki huk. Sterty dokumentów zajęły się delikatnym ogniem, a Sabo zaczęło się kręcić w głowie od Królewskiego Haki użytych przez jego brata. (Prawdopodobnie podświadomie. Sabo wiedział, że Ace nigdy by się ich nie nauczył. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Roger miał Królewskie Haki, więc Ace nigdy nie użyłby ich świadomie, nie użyłby nic, co miało, choć najmniejszy związek z Rogerem i jego załogą, co prawdopodobnie  **odziedziczył** po Królu Piratów...)

\- Przestań się zgrywać do cholery! - Krzyknął, jego głos pełen furii.

\- Znamy się? - Blondyn uznał zaskoczonego. - Przepraszam, nie pamiętam, żebyśmy…

\- Skończ już z tą durną amnezją idioto! Wiem, że mnie poznałeś! - Sabo zamarł na chwilę, nie będąc pewnym, co zrobić i jak zareagować. Cisza musiała wystarczyć za pytanie, bo po chwili Ace znowu się odezwał. - Jesteś moim pieprzonym bratem! Myślisz, że coś tak idiotycznego jak śmierć czy głupie sztuczki Armii Rewolucjonistów sprawią, że nie będę w stanie odczytać najbardziej oczywistych emocji z twojej twarzy, kretynie?! - Krzyknął, jeszcze raz uderzając w blat. - Więc teraz grzecznie olejesz tą całą papierkową robotę, której i tak nie chcesz robić, wstaniesz, dasz mi się walnąć za bycie idiotą i nie powiedzenie mi, że żyjesz, kiedy tylko uświadomiłeś sobie, że powinieneś to zrobić. A później usiądziemy i porozmawiamy o tym, co cię dręczy do tego stopnia, że Koala spędziła parę ładnych tygodni grzebiąc w przeszłości ludzi, którzy bardzo chcą ją ukryć i narażając się na niebezpieczne konsekwencje tylko po to żeby może znaleźć kogoś, kto ci pomoże! - Podsumował, a wokół niego latały palące się dokumenty.

Sabo na chwilę zaniemówił i tylko patrzył się na Ace’a z niedowierzaniem. Myślał, że dobrze ukrywał problemy, że po ostatniej rozmowie Koala się poddała. A ona zamiast tego spędziła czas szukając jego brata (prawdopodobnie nie mając pojęcia, kogo dokładnie szuka) tylko dlatego, że chciała mu pomóc. Martwiła się. I rozmawiała z Ace’m... 

Oboje się martwili. Cholera, Ace się o niego martwił! Jakby Sabo miał jeszcze prawo martwić go i męczyć swoimi problemami! Czemu Ace musiał stać się takim nadopiekuńczym bratem?!

_ Bo  _ **_zginąłeś_ ** _ , kretynie _ ! Odpowiedział sam sobie blondyn.

Sabo się poddał. To było dla niego za dużo. Zanim się zorientował, był tuż przy Ace’ie, zamykając go w uścisku, jakby brunet miał zaraz zniknąć.

\- Ale z ciebie beksa - wymamrotał pirat, oddając uścisk.

\- Zamknij się idioto - odpowiedział blondyn. - Jakbyś sam właśnie nie płakał.

* * *

\- Może powinnaś usiąść? - Zaproponował Dragon, widząc, że Koala ledwo stoi na nogach. - Nie spodziewałem się, że Portgas ma Królewskie Haki - wymamrotał.

\- Oby nikt na innych piętrach nie stracił przytomności - dodała dziewczyna, zajmując miejsce.

\- Nie martw się, nikomu nic nie jest.

\- Nie to powiedziałam - wymamrotała, a mężczyzna udał, że jej nie usłyszał. - Czy to był dobry pomysł, żeby ich zostawić samych?

\- Sabo jest silny, Portgas również. Poradzą sobie - próbował ją uspokoić. W tym momencie zza ściany dobiegł krzyk bólu.

\- Co mówiłeś, sir? - Mruknęła Koala. 

\- To bracia, wychowywani przez mojego ojca. Czego innego się spodziewałaś?

  
  


Omake #1

\- No, no, no. Co cię do nas sprowadza, panno Rewolucjonistko? - Spytał Thatch, kiedy tylko zobaczył - znajomą już - rudowłosą dziewczynę, na pokładzie.

\- Szukam naszego Szefa Sztabu. Jakieś wskazówki? - spytała uśmiechnięta, prawdopodobnie znając już odpowiedź.

\- Jest tam gdzie zwykle, yoi - odezwał się Marco, wskazując na dobrze znane jej już drzwi do kabin Drugiej Dywizji. - Kiedy blondie już będzie w stanie myśleć, powiedz mu, żeby przestał porywać Ace’a. Mamy Den Den Mushi, wiecie?

\- A gdzie w tym zabawa? - Spytała, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Ostatni raz, kiedy mieliście tą waszą “zabawę”, nasi ludzie zostali straumatyzowani. Przez watę cukrową... - zauważył Marco, a kiedy gdzieś z tyłu dało się usłyszeć pisko-krzyk przerażenia Haruty, Koalę pożegnało “Widzisz!” Od Dowódcy Pierwszej Dywizji.

* * *

Kiedy Koala weszła do pokoju Ace’a, zobaczyła dwójkę braci leżących na ziemi, czarnowłosy wzdłuż łóżka, blondyn z nogami na materacu, używający Ognistej Logii, jako poduszki. Sabo miał rozpiętą koszulę, a na brzuchu przyklejoną karteczkę z napisem “własność Ace’a nie dotykać”. Ktoś narysował mu na twarzy wąsy i napisał na czole “Dragon Junior”. Portgas nie wyglądał lepiej z “hothead” na twarzy i dziwnymi kreskami na policzkach, jakby ktoś się bawił w ‘połączyć kropki’ z wykorzystaniem jego piegów. Z jakiegoś powodu miał na sobie płaszcz Sabo, a w prawej ręce trzymał jego kapelusz. Dla kontrastu, blondyn miał naszyjnik czarnookiego wplątany we włosy…

Koala była  **bardzo** zadowolona, że spakowała Cameko…

**Omake #2**

– ...Otrzymaliśmy też raport, według którego rebelianci stworzyli bazę w Katorei. A lider naszych sił w Alubarnie potwierdził chęć króla do rozmowy i współpracy, rzecz jasna potajemnie. Chce się z tobą spotkać za kilka dni i… Czy wy mnie w ogóle słuchacie?! - Wrzasnęła Koala, gdy zauważyła, że dwójka chłopców interesuje się bardziej kawałkiem papieru i rozmową z barmanem niż jej raportem.

– Nope - zaprzeczył Ace z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

– Crocodille ma kasyno, rebelianci są na wschód, a król chce się spotkać. Coś pominąłem? - Odpowiedział beztrosko Sabo.

– Ugh! Mam dość was obu - mruknęła, siadając obok braci przy barze. - Moglibyście się przez chwilę skupić na ważnych sprawach?

– Skupiamy się - Sabo schował do kieszeni list gończy Luffy'ego.

– To nawet nie jest moja sprawa - zauważył Ace. - Jak ja się w ogóle w to wplątałem? - Zapytał, wracając do jedzenia.

– Byłeś na tyle głupi, żeby dać mi swoją Viver Card. A ja byłem na tyle sprytny, żeby dać Marco mój numer - wyjaśnił Sano radośnie. - Więc kiedy postanowiłeś zrobić coś niezwykle samobójczego, głupiego i **dokładnie to, czego ci zabroniłem** \- podkreślił, używając "tonu starszego brata", do niedawna zarezerwowanego dla Luffy'ego. Ace nienawidził tego tonu. - on zadzwonił do mnie, ja poszedłem cię szukać, a skoro i tak mieliśmy zrobić sobie wycieczkę po Paradise, żeby złapać waszego zdrajcę, to pomyślałem "Hej, czemu przy okazji nie powstrzymać wojny domowej!" - Sabo miał na twarzy szeroki uśmiech, na co Ace tylko westchnął.

– Czasem naprawdę cię nienawidzę, wiesz?

– Oboje jesteście niemożliwi - podsumowała rudowłosa. - I jak? Wasz brat tu był? - spytała, zaciekawiona. Słyszała dużo o chłopcu i chciała w końcu go poznać.

– Nope. Nikt o nim nie słyszał. Może Robin pomyliły się daty?.. Na pewno spotkamy go po wszystkim w Alubarnie… - krzyczenie kogoś z tyłu przerwało wywód blondyna w połowie.

– On nie żyje!

– Zginął!

– Desert Strawberry! On musiał zjeść Desert Strawberry!

Sabo i Koala odwrócili się w stronę Ace'a, który zasnął w czasie jedzenia lunchu. Chłopak się zaśmiał, a dziewczyna tylko pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem.

– Jak możecie się tak zachowywać?! Nie był przypadkiem waszym przyjacielem? - Oburzył się barman.

– Bratem - poprawił Sabo.

– Ano - przyznała rację barmanowi Koala.

– I nie jest martwy - dodał blondyn.

– Narkolepsja - podsumowała rudowłosa. - Można się przyzwyczaić.

– Hej! Pobudka idioto! - Sabo uderzył swojego brata w tył głowy, upewniając się by użyć absolutnego minimum Haki koniecznych by go dotknąć. - Straszysz ludzi kretynie! - dodał kiedy czarnowłosy zamrugał kilka razy.

– Oh. Przepraszam! - Schylił głowę w geście pokory, na co jego brat tylko przewrócił oczami. Ace i maniery… Nope, to wciąż nie miało dla Sabo żadnego sensu.

– Jednak żyje! - Wrzasnęli ludzie w tle.

– No, to co mnie ominęło? - Spytał, wracając do jedzenia.

– Tylko mówiłem Koali, że nie znaleźliśmy Luffy'ego - blondyn wzruszył ramionami. W tym właśnie momencie ktoś wszedł do knajpy, a Sabo lekko zesztywniał, rozpoznając aurę dzięki Haki Obserwacji.

\- Widzę, że nie przeszkadza ci spożywanie posiłku w miejscu publicznym - mruknął nowo przybyły. - Dowódco Drugiej Dywizji Białobrodego, Portgas D. Ace - na to w knajpie zaczęły się szmery i okrzyki niedowierzania.

– A ty to?.. - Mruknął Ace, nie odrywając się od jedzenia.

– Kapitan Smoker z Loguetown z East Blue - wyjaśnił Sabo, obracając się twarzą do marine. - Dałem ci nawet info o nim dwa tygodnie temu. Serio, mógłbyś czasem słuchać - przewrócił oczami Sabo.

\- I kto to mówi! - Warknęła Koala.

– A ty to?.. - Mruknął kapitan, nie rozpoznając blondyna.

Pomijając fakt, iż zdjęcie Sabo na jego liście gończym było niewyraźne, Szef Sztabu nie wziął ze sobą swojego charakterystycznego cylindra i płaszcza, a krawat schował w plecaku, który leżał koło krzesła. Koniec końców, siedział tylko w białej koszuli, która nawet nie była zapięta pod szyją. Poznanie go w tym momencie graniczyło z cudem.

– Zwykły podróżnik - wyszczerzył zęby, pewien iż kapitan marynarki nie uwierzył w tak idiotyczne kłamstwo. - Który będzie niedługo znikał - dodał, gdy wyczuł czyjąś jeszcze bardziej znajomą obecność.

\- Serio? - Zdziwił się Ace, choć ciężko go było zrozumieć przez widelec, który trzymał w ustach.

\- Yup. Lepiej zrób unik - oznajmił radośnie Sabo, popychając brata do tyłu, zanim brunet zdążył zapytać o co chodzi. Sam blondyn odskoczył w kąt pokoju, po swoją gazrurkę. Zaledwie dwie sekundy później ktoś wpadł na Smokera niczym pocisk, popychając go przez ścianę… i kilka pobliskich budynków.

\- Nareszcie! - Krzyknął nastoletni chłopak o czarnych włosach, ubrany w czerwoną kamizelkę, niebieskie szorty i słomiany kapelusz. - Jeść! Jedzonko, jedzonko, jeść! - Zaśpiewał radośnie zajmując jedyne wolne i niezniszczone siedzenie.

\- Dzieciaku… - zaczął barman, ale przerwał mu niezwykle elokwentny język Ace’a. (Sabo uwielbiał, kiedy Ace tak mówił. Zapominając o tych cholernych manierach... To sprawiało, że czuł się jak kiedy byli dziećmi, jak w domu)

\- Co to do cholery było debilu?! - Warknął brunet, zanim jego oczy powędrowały ku nastolatkowi. - Zaraz…

\- Słomiany Kapelusz! - Warknął marine z wcześniej, cały w prochu po wygrzebaniu się ze sterty gruzów. Ace spojrzał na Sabo pytająco.

\- A ty to? - Spytał Luffy, przechylając głowę, powodując cichy śmiech dwójki pozostałych braci i mamrot ze strony Koali “Oni na pewno nie są spokrewnieni?”... - Ah! Smokey! - Przypomniał sobie nastolatek. - Chciałem zjeść! Weź dałbyś spokój! - Dodał, załamując ramiona. Marine zignorował go i rzucił się za chłopakiem, zmuszając młodego pirata do ucieczki.

\- Co do cholery… - wymamrotał Ace.

\- Dlatego powinieneś chociaż sprawdzać te dokumenty które ci daję! - krzyknął Sabo, podnosząc swoją torbę i ruszając za mini-pościgiem.

\- Nie możesz mi tego streścić? Przypominam, że ja wychowywałem się sam przez piętnaście lat, a nie pięć! Czytanie to nie moja mocna strona! - warknął brunet, podążając za braćmi ze swoim plecakiem.

\- Eh… - westchnęła Koala, patrząc na zniszczone budynki. - Chyba będziemy się wynosić z miasta - mruknęła. - Przepraszamy za kłopot i dziękujemy za posiłek - ukłoniła się, kładąc zapłatę na blacie. - I pewnie ja muszę wziąć nasze rzeczy z hotelu. Cholerny Szef Sztabu i jego cholerni bracia - mamrotała, wychodząc przez dziurę w ścianie.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Chciałam podziękować mojej BFF za betę i kuzynce za pomoc z poważniejszymi scenami, których nie byłam do końca pewna. Jesteście najlepsze <3  
> Przy okazji, mimo iż mam pomoc, dziewczyny nie są zbyt zainteresowane samym OP, więc jeśli ktoś był OOC bardzo przepraszam. Byłabym wdzięczna za uwagi w tej kwestii.
> 
> Przepisywałam to chyba z dziesięć razy. Pierwsza wersja nie miała wspomnień i była chyba o 2K słów dłuższa XD
> 
> Całość powstała z mojej potrzeby na ASL reunion i jakiekolwiek interakcje między Ace'm i Sabo. To moje dzieci, oni zasługują na więcej. Also, nie mogłam nigdzie znaleźć nigdzie FF gdzie Sabo cofa się w czasie do okresu przed fabułą mangi. Gdzieś po drodze do tego miksu wpakowała się jeszcze Koala. Za mało ludzi pisze o jej interakcjach z Ace'm. Nawet nie wiedziałam, że tego potrzebuję.  
> Wciąż nie mogę się zdecydować czy Koala ma być siostrą Sabo czy jego drugą połówką. Dlatego staram się do żadnej z tych spraw bezpośrednio nie odnosić. Starałam się pisać tak, żeby można to spokojnie czytać z jedną i druga relacją w myślach. Choć moja kochana beta uznała że to jednak to drugie XD
> 
> Nie do końca ogarniam jeszcze jak działa AO3, wciąż eksperymentuję. Porady byłyby mile widziane.
> 
> Mam zpalanowanych kilka shotów w fandomie OP, które prawdopodobnie opublikuję zarówno tu jak i na moim Wattpadzie.
> 
> Do następnego!  
> Idianaki


End file.
